


The Sky Reflects the Sea

by Chumunga64



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dating, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: Yuno is terribly bored and his few friends are busy so he chooses to spend time with an acquaintance
Relationships: Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Noelle Silva/Yuno, Vanessa Enoteca/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Sky Reflects the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkmilkmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkmilkmilk/gifts).



> a gift for a friend

"So...is that thing on your shoulder a devil?" Yuno inquired, his voice a bit standoffish

"The name's Liebe by the way." the miniscule devil answered in a squeaky voice

"Calm down, Liebe. Yuno's been through a lot with devils." Asta hastily said

"I'm not surprised." Liebe answered flatly before turning to Yuno "I guess you're part of the "devils ruined my life" club?"

Yuno was silent for a moment before responding "Uh, sorry. I didn't know you went through this too."

"Don't worry about it." Liebe answered with a surprising amount of grace "Most devils have absolutely no morals. You can count the good ones with one hand."

After Liebe said that, Sylph popped up on Yuno's shoulder from out of nowhere "Yeah, that's what I heard for thousands of years, Yuni."

"You're one of the Spirit Guardians, aren't you?" Liebe asked "Word of you four traveled even into the Otherworld."

Sylph nodded "And you're the devil that's been giving this shrimp here his power all this time. I knew it. There was something otherworldly about Asta since the day I first met him back in that dungeon"

Yuno's eyes widened in surprise "Wait, you _knew_ about him, Bell? How come you didn't tell any of us?"

Sylph shrugged "This devil pulled through when we needed his help during the Elf problem so I figured that things would be fine. And my instinct turned out to be right...as always."

"Thanks for not spilling the beans." Liebe said with sincerity dripping from his tone "I didn't want this kid to be run off any earlier."

Sylph crossed her arms "I just wanted to make sure that Yuni had a proper rival to crush before he became the Wizard King. I didn't want people to think he didn't have what it takes."

Instead of taking offense, Liebe merely grinned at her "We'll see who crushes who!"

Before they could argue some more, Asta gave Liebe a request "Can you two uh...take a break for a second. Me and Yuno are gonna talk about human stuff."

Liebe raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure I know what being a human is like…"

"Oh yeah but I meant like me and Yuno talking about romance."

Liebe nodded sagely "Oh, I get what you mean. Sure, I'll take five while you two sorts this thing out."

"I'll go too since I heard human romance could get gross." Sylph noted

Once the two familiars were out of sight, Yuno huffed "We have free time and you're spending it with Mimosa?"

"Weren't you the one who kept telling me not to make our relationship sound wrong back in the hot springs? Cause you're doing it now!" Asta pointed out "And besides, I'm not your only friend!"

"I usually hang out with Mimosa and Klaus and Mimosa is with you and Klaus is visiting his parents." Yuno explained

"So I guess it's the perfect time to make friends!" Asta cheered

"I'm not good at making first impressions…" Yuno said flatly

"Then why don't you start with people you already kinda know? Like the two people you were partnered with during the Royal Knights tournament. The mushroom guy from the Green Praying mantises and Noelle?"

Yuno stroked his chin "En is probably busy taking care of his siblings so I can take him off the table."

"That leaves Noelle! You really should hang out with her one of these days, Yuno. She's really cool!" Asta beams

"Yeah, Mimosa always talks about how proud she is of Noelle but she also thinks you're boyfriend material so I shouldn't trust her." Yuno quipped

"Laugh all you want, Yuno but I got a beautiful and caring girlfriend who's also royalty!" Asta bragged

Yuno chuckled "She must be special if she made you get over your hopeless crush on Sister Lily."

"Well, once a girl like Mimosa shows you what she's got, you realize that you have to get over a crush you had when you were a kid." Asta remarked as he felt his face heat up

Yuno realized what Asta was talking about and shook his head in disgust "Too much information…"

"Yeah, I shouldn't be talking about her family's collection of rare magical items like that…" Asta noted

"Oh, wait you weren't talking about the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Asta asked

Yuno quickly changed the subject "Eh, forget about it. So what are you and Mimosa doing today?"

"She said something about horseback riding. That sounds pretty sweet!" Asta beamed

"I heard rich people really like horses. I guess it shows how much money they have to spend that their _hobby_ involves horses…" Yuno mused

Maybe you'll see me ride until battle in an awesome stallion once I'm the wizard king." Asta bragged

Yuno snorted "You can use a horse to help carry my things when I'm the wizard king and who knows, I may claim the Spade kingdom crown too…"

Asta rolled his eyes "How do you think the Spade Kingdom's gonna react to you wanting to reclaim the throne after you told them that they're free to claim their own country back?"

"I think Ralph will allow me since I'm still the heir to the throne." Yuno said

"Geez, the things you'd do just to one up me…" Asta muttered "This is the reason why you need to make more friends."

Yuno was about to argue back before he realized that Asta was right and he actually did think of reclaiming the throne just to brag about it.

"...Okay, you're right about needing to make new friends." Yuno admitted

"Start with Noelle!" Asta chirped "I want you to be cool with all my squadmates and since you already worked with Noelle once, that could be the start."

Yuno shrugged "It's not like I have any better ideas."

"Well, there is still Leo." Asta suggested

Asta and Yuno looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter

"Nah!" the two brothers said simultaneously

* * *

"Your home's awfully quiet without Kirsch, Mimosa." Noelle said offhandedly while brushing her hair

Across the room, Mimosa was humming lightly while painting her nails "He's always busy helping the peasants of the kingdom lately. After the Royal Knights Exam, he's been stalwart in giving back to the kingdom. He told me he's helping provide relief to villages in the outskirts of the kingdom."

"I can't say that's hard to believe since I went through something similar. My squadmates pretty much changed who I am too." Noelle added "Of course, you're little miss perfect and always were kind to the peasants of this Kingdom." she joked

Mimosa shrugged "Seeing that boy steal food to give to his younger sister opened my eyes. I was just younger than you and Kirsch were when I had my revelation."

Noelle rolled her eyes "Oh please Mimosa, you always were a saint when it came to people."

Mimosa shot her cousin a smirk "If you say so…"

"And judging by how quickly you jumped on Asta's bones, I'd say you always had a soft spot for peasants." Noelle teased

"I mean, it's not because he's a peasant...He's kind, funny...is ripped…"

"I appreciate your honesty." Noelle said flatly

"You don't know how hard it is to be into muscles when everyone cares more about training their mana and not their bodies." Mimosa lamented

"What a tragedy…" Noelle joked

"I do appreciate the fact that you support me and Asta though, Noelle." Mimosa noted

"Why wouldn't I? Asta is loud and annoying but he's a good guy. I'd rather you date him than someone I don't know. Plus, you got his mind off that nun that raised him. Sooner or later, someone had to get into his thick skull that he should get over her. You saved us the trouble."

Mimosa curled her hair around her finger "I have my ways…"

Noelle snorted "I think I have an idea of what your "ways" are but I don't mind. As long as you're using your powers for good, it's fine by me."

"I'm glad you understand, Noelle."

"Asta told me you were gonna take him horseback riding later. He grew up so poor that the littlest thing excites him so just try not to give him a heart attack." Noelle warned

"Oh, is that what Asta thought?" Mimosa asked

"Huh? Then what did you mean?"

"I told him that I was going to ride him like a bronco. Though I guess I'd have to worry about him getting a heart attack either way." Mimosa answered nonchalantly, causing Noelle to nearly tear hair with the comb in surprise before letting what her cousin said really set in.

At which point she laughed "Geez Mimosa, how can you say stuff like this so casually? I would be embarrassed saying this sort of stuff to my boyfriend, let alone anyone else!" Noelle took a deep breath "Though, what you say to Kirsch's face shouldn't make me surprised."

Mimosa shot her cousin a cheeky "Yup."

"I should follow your lead and treat Solid and Nebra like you treat Kirsch now that I'm way stronger than them!" she bragged

"I'll lend you my book of insults if you want. I don't use most of them anymore ever since my brother turned a new leaf. You might need to modify them since I wrote them all for Kirsch." Mimosa explained

"I think Nebra and _especially_ Solid are vain enough that I don't need to modify them that much." Noelle noted "Thanks for the help though, Mimosa. If you and Asta ever need a fancy water show for a date, you know who to call!"

Mimosa giggled "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

As Noelle was leaving her cousin's place, she sensed powerful mana honed in on her and approaching fast. She steeled herself for a fight but instead saw a familiar face

"Noelle, wait up!"

"Yuno? Did someone attack the Golden Dawn?" she asked, remembering the last time Yuno was this panicked

"No, I just wanted to catch up to you." Yuno said, returning to his stoic self

"Oh...for what?"

Yuno let out an embarrassed sigh "Asta and Mimosa are on a date and Klaus is with his parents. Those three are basically the only friends I have."

"What about your spirit? Sylph or whatever; doesn't she count as a friend?" Noelle asked

"She's keeping Asta's devil company while Asta is on his date and she told me to summon her when I need her. I'm not gonna drag her to me just because I don't have enough friends."

"Wow, that's really pathetic." Noelle said sympathetically and Yuno wondered how she didn't realize she sounded like a jerk

"So...what do you say?"

"Eh sure, let me tell my squad I'm going to be out of the base though. I don't want them to be worried about me." Noelle said

"Sure, I'll come with you so you'll have someone to talk to on the trip back." Yuno suggested

* * *

"Oh hey Noelle!" Vanessa chirped as she took a swig of her booze "I see you have Asta's friend with you. Yuno was it?"

"Uh-huh" Yuno answered tersely

"Where's the third member of your little gang? The demonic screaming machine?" Vanessa jokingly asked, clearly referring to Asta.

"He's on a date with my cousin. Mimosa, the redhead with the Golden Dawn?"

Vanessa combed her memories for the girl Noelle described "Oh her!" upon remembering what Mimosa looked like, Vanessa burst into a fit of giggles

"Well, at least we know what Asta's into."

"Thankfully, not "nuns who raised him" anymore." Yuno said bluntly

"Yeah, when Asta told me about his crush on that Sister Lily person, I was more than a bit creeped out. Happy to know that my feelings extend to people he was raised with."

"Imagine listening to him talk about it for more than a decade." Yuno groaned

"Uh, did you two just come here to tell me that you're glad Asta is dating someone his age...that didn't help raise him?" Vanessa questioned

"Oh! Right! I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be hanging out with Yuno today. I didn't want you all to become worried and start looking for me. Like that time Luck overslept and you went into a dungeon to find him." Noelle explained

"Ah, good point! Well, I'll keep that in mind if the others try to go looking for you. You two kids go and have fun now!" Vanessa cheered

As she waved the two teens off, Finral appeared behind her

"Huh, was that Noelle with Asta's friend? The Golden Dawn guy?" he asked

"Yup!" Vanessa cheered "This is so exciting!"

"Why, you wanna get close to the Golden Dawn to get access to their drink collection?" Finral jokingly suggested

"No!" Vanessa replied instantly before giving the idea some more thought "Though now that you mention it...that is a tempting prospect."

Finral rolled his eyes "Alright, then what are you happy about?"

"I can sense young love blooming between our little princess and Yuno; someone who we could describe as a prince from a different kingdom. Also, Yuno is literally a prince from a different kingdom." Vanessa said

"Thanks Vanessa but I got the metaphor. Also, did Noelle and Yuno say they are dating or did you just make that all up?" Finral asked

"They aren't officially dating but I have an eye for subtly budding romance." Vanessa bragged "It's how I bagged you, after all…"

"Vanessa, you appeared in my room naked and asked to play my favorite board game after hearing the news that me and Finesse called it quits." Finral pointed out "Not exactly what I call "subtle" in any way, shape, or form"

Vanessa wagged her finger "If I wasn't trying to be subtle, I would have skipped the boardgames and went straight to the fun part!"

"You mean playing cards right afterwards?"

"No, I meant me trouncing you at cards afterwards" Vanessa corrected

"I was distracted!" Yuno groaned

"Let's just hope Noelle doesn't get distracted by Prince Charming's looks…" Vanessa mused

"Are you kidding? Asta told us that Yuno was always bad at socializing. Coming from Asta, that says a lot!" Finral laughed "Noelle's gonna do just fine with prince charmless. She's a Black Bull after all." Finral bragged

* * *

"Sooo, what do you want to do?" Yuno asked Noelle as they were flying away on their brooms

"What I wanted to do? I figured that you'd have plans when you asked to spend some time with me." Noelle responded

"I didn't plan ahead. Usually I go along with what my Squad is doing when I'm not hanging out with Asta." Yuno said seriously

Noelle actively fought the urge to giggle. This Yuno was a far cry from the self-assured, arrogant prodigy that she teamed up with during the Royal Knights Exam. This Yuno reminded her of a scared puppy.

"Let's go shopping in Kikka" Noelle suggested quickly "There's usually interesting stuff in the marketplace."

Yuno nodded quickly; grateful that she thought of an idea before he had to.

* * *

Once the two touched down, Noelle quickly ran into a lowkey store that didn't even look like it had a license to be there. Yuno didn't mind the rustic look since it reminded him of the shops he used to go to get supplies for the church. He was curious as to why a Royal like Noelle went into this store so casually.

"Didn't know you'd step foot into a dingy place like this. Asta told me that you were pretty proud of your Royal heritage."

Noelle flipped her hair haughtily "I _am_ proud of my heritage. The Silva family is a symbol of strength throughout the kingdom. But I'm also a Black Bull and we're the type of Squad who'll always defy your expectations...Besides, I went to this store with some friends before and they always have interesting stuff stocked."

"Hmph...I figured. If you went here just to be spontaneous, that would have been dumb." Yuno pondered

"Like you spontaneously asking me to hang out?" Noelle snarked back

"Let's just go see the wares…" Yuno squeaked as he escaped the conversation.

The first thing that caught his eye were several cases Moguro leaf juice next to a smiling salesman.

"Huh...never thought I'd see this again." Yuno whispered to himself

Once Noelle caught up to him, the harsh, acrid scent hit her nostrils and the Royal gagged in response. "What is that?!" Noelle managed to choke

"It's Moguro leaf juice!" the salesman pitched cheerily "It helps increase the amount of mana you can store in your body! Since I'm so confident that it works, I'll give you the first bottle for free!"

Noelle snorted "C'mon Yuno, this is a terrible idea! He's giving such a generous offer because he wants to get rid of this stuff! Besides, we have enough magic with our Royal blood and your spirit. There's literally no need to try this-"

"If Asta could stomach this, then so can I!" Yuno declared to the confusion of both Noelle and the salesman before quickly downing the drink.

"Kid, you're not supposed to drink the entire thing in one go!" the salesman said "This juice is super bitter."

Yuno scrunched his face so hard that Noelle could have sworn that it would implode any moment now before swallowing the vile concoction.

"Piece of cake" he managed to whimper

"You look like you're gonna drop dead." Noelle said casually as the shopkeeper nodded along with her

"I'm fine…" Yuno sputtered, sounding like he just ran a marathon "It's actually very tasty"

The shopkeeper chuckled "If you like it so much, I'll throw in a second bottle for free."

Yuno's expression quickly changed to one of abject horror "I don't want to take advantage of your generosity." he said before dashing away

The salesman chuckled heartily at the panicked reaction while Noelle shook her head in disdain. "I thought Yuno would be smarter than Asta. Guess I was wrong…"

"I heard that kid talk about Asta drinking this stuff like he does. Are you talking about the same guy?" the salesman asked Noelle

"Yeah, but at least is a proud idiot. My friend who ran away is usually smarter than this." Noelle lamented

"Heh, a guy doing something he knows is stupid just to impress a girl. A tale as old as time…" the salesman wistfully mused

"What?! He wasn't trying to impress me, he was just trying to one up our other friend." Noelle clarified "They've had a rivalry since they were kids so this has nothing to do with an admittedly very beautiful and amazing girl like me."

The salesman rubbed his chin "It always starts off with just boys being boys until a girl steps into their lives. But you have a good head on your shoulders so make sure neither of your friends do anything too stupid."

"The wizard king couldn't do that!" Noelle sighed "And trust me, all three of us met the wizard king."

"I was trying to walk tiptoe around your fame but since you brought it up first...I humbly ask that you don't let two promising young Magic Knights kill themselves doing something really dumb, Lady Noelle of House Silva."

Noelle huffed as she flipped her hair " _Fine_...but only because you addressed me by my full title." she then deposited a heavy sack of coins; equivalent to a year of the salesman' earnings before running off to chase Yuno

"This is for any time we wasted and any damages we might have caused!" Noelle yelled as she ran off. Once she was out sight, the salesman let out an impressed whistle as he examined the large sack of coins

"These new generation royals sure are generous...almost makes up for the crap commoners had to deal with. Really hope I didn't misread the situation about her guy friends though; cause if I did, this money would be a little tainted…"

The salesman thought about it for a moment before shaking his head in derision

"Nah, I'm totally right. There's no way lady Noelle isn't involved in that rivalry…" he said, assured

* * *

"Hey! Don't you just go running out on me when you're the one who asked to hang out!" Noelle scolded as she caught up to Yuno. Once she was sure that Yuno stopped to wait for her, Noelle began panting heavily

"You wind magic guys sure can run…"

"Uh...sorry for abandoning you there. I just need something to wash out the taste of Moguro leaf juice. Its aftertaste was somehow even worse and for some reason I can still taste it and it's getting more disgusting as time goes on." Yuno explained "Seriously, it tastes like a mix of sweat and misery."

Noelle pinched her nose in disgust "Thanks for the mental image…But if that juice is as bad as you think then we should get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry too and it beats running around hoping that the taste would go away. What do you say?"

"Agreed"

* * *

"You should try swallowing your food sometime today." Noelle snarked, seeing Yuno's mouth stuffed with pot potatoes. It reminded her of the eating contest her squad held which Charmy (unsurprisingly) won handily. Though Asta wasn't far off and Noelle could tell that him and Yuno were rivals even in terms of eating food.

Yuno managed to guzzle down some water to wash the pot potatoes down "Nothing hits the spot quite like pot potatoes…" he cooed

"You know those are empty carbs, right? Noelle asked

Yuno was nonplussed about her remarks "I've heard stuff like that from just about every member of my squad. Every time I hear it, I just tell them that the carbs help my mana and they shut up. I can say that to you too." he quipped

Noelle shrugged "Eh, I walked into that one. But still, you need to expand your horizons. Try some of my shrimp." She stabbed one of them with her fork and offered it to Yuno.

Not one to turn down free food, Yuno took a tentative bite of the shrimp. "Not half bad…" he judged casually

Noelle gave him a pointed look "You want me to order you your own plate?"

"Yes."

* * *

When it came time for the bill, both Yuno and Noelle insisted that they pay the bill and neither of them were willing to budge. That is, until Yuno found a solution that would ensure that he would win their little argument

"How about, whoever has the most money on them right now pays? And the extra money gives the waiter one hell of a tip?"

"Sounds great!" Noelle said with a wry smile, clearly confident in her funds."

"Alright then…" Yuno pulled out a hearty bag of coins, courtesy of his position as the vice captain of the Golden Dawn

"Wow, that's quite the pretty penny you have there." Noelle complimented sincerely "The Golden Dawn must pay well…"

"When you produce results, you get paid what you deserve. Simple enough." Yuno bragged

"I see..." Noelle placed a far bigger bag sack of coins on the table "Unfortunately for your wallet, I'm Royalty."

Yuno accepted his defeat gracefully "I should have expected this. Does the payment you get for doing work as a Magic Knight really make a difference?"

Noelle shook her head "Not really. I usually give my payment to Asta or Magna. Their home villages need more money than I do. Of course, I don't always give them my pay from the Magic Knights; If they ask me for help with maintaining where they live, I'll just give them the money. Not like I'm strapped for cash."

"Alright, I get it. You have so much money, you don't care about spending it." Yuno joked

Noelle pouted "I wish Asta and Magna would, but they're usually too stubborn to ask until they're desperate believe it or not." she said sarcastically

"First Mimosa and now you, I'm two for two for Royals I met that aren't total jerks." Yuno complimented "I guess that Leopold guy counts but he's too annoying to lump him in with you two."

Noelle giggled "Thanks, but I don't think you can lump me in with Mimosa just yet. She's been nice all her life while I'm still getting there."

"I don't really mind. As long as the people close to you know who you really are, let the people you don't care about think whatever they want about you." Yuno declared "For the longest time, Asta was the only person who didn't think I was a prick. Nowadays, most of my squad is cool with me too and that's pretty nice."

"Heh, I know what you mean...well kinda." Noelle admitted "I was a _jerk_ until I joined the Black Bulls and they all helped me become a better person."

"Oh yeah, I heard you talking about all this with En during the Royal Knights Tournament." Yuno said offhandedly

"You mean, you were actually listening to us talk?!"

"I thought you were talking about some secret strategy and wanted in but you weren't." Yuno recalled

"How come you didn't tell us that you overheard all that stuff about my family?" Noelle scolded

"What could I have said? It's not like I have any experience with actually being royalty or having a crappy home life. We didn't have any money but we had each other and that was good enough." Yuno surmised "I wouldn't have had any advice about dealing with your siblings like En did so there was no point in butting in. And you proved that you were stronger than your crappy siblings without my help. Hell, look at what you're capable of doing now." Yuno praised

Noelle rested her chin on her hand and shot Yuno a genuine smile "You sound pretty decent at it from where I am."

"If you think what I said was motivating then I think you need higher standards." Yuno said

"You're not good at articulating in...at all but you're sincere and that matters more than how nice you sound." Noelle cooed

Yuno scratched the back of his head "Thanks for that. Like I said before, I'm not good at letting my emotions out like Asta or Klaus so I don't get to hear what you said often."

"That only makes your encouragement more valuable, I'd say" Noelle "like comparing an emerald to a rock."

Yuno raised an eyebrow "Is Asta supposed to be the rock in this comparison?"

"He's certainly as dumb as one." Nolle quipped, causing both teens to laugh.

* * *

"You know, for something I only did out of desperation...This was pretty fun." Yuno admitted

Noelle pretended to be aghast "Such high praise from the Prince of the Spade Kingdom…"

"Nice to see that Spade's relationship with the Clover Kingdom Royalty starting off on the right foot." Yuno joked "So...wanna do this again next time we don't have anything else to do." he added hastily

"We could keep each other company even if our other friends are available." Noelle corrected "I'd rather not be someone's desperation choice and I know you're too good for it too…"

Yuno hummed in agreement "Same time next week?"

"I'll mark it on my calendar."


End file.
